


Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.

by TokkiDdalgi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDdalgi/pseuds/TokkiDdalgi
Summary: "Can I touch your face?""I wanna know what you look like.""Oh, sorry. I think I made you uncomfortable."Mina have heard that blind people's other senses like auditory and tactile senses are heightened like some sort of compensation after losing their vision. So maybe, the girl in front of her can visualize people's faces by studying its curves and lines using her hands.Mina shooked her head, mentally slapping herself. It is not that she doesn't want the girl to touch her face. She is just very shy and she hates to admit it but she becomes 100 times shyer if she is in front of a cute girl. Yes, she finds Chaeyoung cute.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Goodreads. It says it's from Sanober Khan.

"Can I touch your face?"

Mina blinked twice after hearing the younger girl's request. It was not rude. It was just a little surprising for her part. When she said surprising, it is because they only met about an hour ago. Touching each other's faces is for people who are closer, right? 

"I wanna know what you look like."

She have heard that blind people's other senses like auditory and tactile senses are heightened like some sort of compensation after losing their vision. So maybe, the girl in front of her can visualize people's faces by studying its curves and lines using her hands. 

"Oh, sorry. I think I made you uncomfortable."

Mina shooked her head, mentally slapping herself. It is not that she doesn't want the girl to touch her face. She is just very shy and she hates to admit it but she becomes 100 times shyer if she is in front of a cute girl. Yes, she finds Chaeyoung cute. 

An hour ago, or maybe an hour and a half ago, Sana and Momo almost literally dragged her with them, to a party the older two are invited to. She is dreading to deal with loud music and drunk college students so she is very grateful that the party they are going to is only a dinner and movie marathon in a spacious dorm room owned by two senior students (though she will love spending her Friday night alone in her room, playing with her nintendo switch, more). 

The time that she, Sana and Momo stepped in the room, all of the girls inside looked at them except a very cute girl with short hair and attention-grabbing mole under her lips who despite of facing them, kept her gaze on the floor while holding what seems like a metal walking stick. After they, the newcomers settled in, a round of introductions started. 

The girl was named Chaeyoung and she is blind.

Throughout the dinner, Mina can't stop from stealing glances towards Chaeyoung. Nayeon and Jeongyeon take turns on assisting the young girl getting her food but after that, the girl ate by herself without asking for any help. She concluded that Chaeyoung is used to moving and doing things with no to only minimal help from others regardless of not seeing anything.

And that brings her back to their present situation where she is sitting beside Chaeyoung in the balcony of Nayeon and Jeongyeon's dorm, enjoying each others company under the dark night sky while the cool September breeze caresses their skin.

Earlier, Mina, being a complete introvert, found sitting with other 8 girls in the living room, heavy. The movie, despite being a sci-fi action movie, the genre that she loves the most, failed to interest her. So, she excused herself and went to the balcony to breathe some not-fresh-but-at-least cool air. When she thought that she finally escaped from mingling with other humans , she heard the door behind her slide open. She expected it be Sana or Momo who will force her to come back inside to socialize but instead of two over-energetic friends, it was Chaeyoung who stepped outside as she taps her walking stick lightly against the floor.

They started to talk about anything from Mina being a gamer homebody to Chaeyoung studying European Studies because of her unequaled love for Renaissance. Mina found herself unusually comfortable with a person she just met. It was new to her. She was not really good with interacting with other people. She remembered it took her weeks to warm up with Sana and Momo.

Chaeyoung, sensing a slight tensed atmosphere between them, grasped her walking stick and started to stand. It sent Mina to grab the younger girl's hand and tug it prompting Chaeyoung to sit again. 

She doesn't let go of Chaeyoung's hand.

"No! No, it's okay. I'm just a little perflexed." Mina said.

"Perflexed? That will be 71 points!" Chaeyoung joked.

Mina moves Chaeyoung's hand to cup her face. It was warm and soft against her cheeks. It stayed there for a while then it travelled slowly upwards to her forehead.

"Hmmm, your forehead is a little broad," Chaeyoung measures Mina's forehead using her thumb and pointer finger. "You know they said the broader the forehead, the higher the intelligence. It means you're quite smart." 

"Hey! I'm a dean's lister!" 

Chaeyoung traces her eyebrows, feeling its hairs with her fingertips. "Not bushy but not that thin," Chaeyoung frowned as she reach the end of it, "did you shave your eyebrows, it is little bald at the end."

"Swag!" Both of them giggled. But no, it was natural, Mina was born with that kind of eyebrows.

Mina closed her eyes as Chaeyoung's hand moved a little lower. "Your eyelashes are incredibly long. What is the color of your eyes?" 

"Dark Brown?"

"Why does it sound that you're unsure? I'm the blind one here, not you."

"Okay, it is dark brown." Mina said with conviction to avoid Chaeyoung's sass.

"Dark brown like chocolates. You're eyes looks so sweet that means. People find it addicting to look like how addicting chocolates are."

Mina felt her cheeks and ears heat up. She envisions herself looking like a tomato now. She doesn't see Chaeyoung's blindness as a blessing but she is very thankful that Chaeyoung can't see how red she is.

Chaeyoung trailed her thumb against Mina's nose bridge. It softly moved it up and down. She pinched the older girl's nose. Mina released a soft laugh.

"Thin and straight, perfect."

All of a sudden, Mina's heartbeat went wild as Chaeyoung trace her lips with her thumb. 

"Your upper lip is thin and the lower is a little fuller. All in all, this gives a beautiful smile."

This should not mean anything to Mina but she can't help but stare at the younger girl's lips. It was plump and her mind travelled thousands miles away and imagined how soft it will feel against her lips.

No! She should not entertain such devilish thoughts. 

Chaeyoung cupped her face again. "Your jaws can cut. I bet you have a breathtaking side profile." 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" _Is she flirting with me? Upon realization, she had been complimenting me many times prior this one. No. No. No. She's only being nice to me._

The lack of warmth across her face woke Mina up from her reverie. Chaeyoung already put down one of her hand back to her knee and the other, clutches her walking stick. 

Dead silence. 

No one is speaking between the two. Mina is itching to talk, even just to utter a single word, just to break this awkward silence hanging between them.

The silence was broken by the sliding of the door behind them. "Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"Correct!" 

"Wow, how did you know that it was Tzuyu?" Mina asked. She cannot comprehend how Chaeyoung guessed who came right. She knows blind people other senses are enhanced but she can't imagine how Chaeyoung knew!

"She knows the sound of our footsteps," Tzuyu answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she's amazing Chaengie after all." The tall girl mastered an annoying smirk.

"I know you're smirking right now. If I were you, I'll erase that smug look from my face." Chaeyoung spat. _Wow, she's really is Amazing Chaengie!_

"Alright. Let's go home now, it's getting late. Dahyun-unnie's going ballistic because she's sleepy and Jihyo-unnie already called a taxi." Tzuyu spoke in a single breathing.

"We'll be going then, Minari." 

Minari? 

"O-okay. Ahmm take care. It was nice talking to you." 

Chaeyoung started to walked back inside but before she close the door, she reached for her phone inside her pocket.

"Can I get your number? And in case you didn't notice, I was flirting with you earlier." Chaeyoung scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. She's a lot cuter when she's shy! 

"And before I forget, I wanna say that you're very beautiful." Chaeyoung left even before Mina could answer.

Later that night, when Mina is already lying in her own bed, she received a text from Chaeyoung asking her if she's free tomorrow morning. If it was Sana or Momo, she'll reply tomorrow or ignore it forever but heck, it was Chaeyoung and she replied "yes" faster than she intended to. 

She closed her eyes and silently thanked Sana and Momo for almost literally dragging her to that party earlier tonight. 

She got a date!

**Author's Note:**

> First Michaeng fic! I wrote this yesterday after getting bored. I hope you like it! Feel free to comment and suggest for the betterment of my craft! Thank you!


End file.
